Mi Verdadero Amor
by Hikari-Chan.E
Summary: Sakura es una hermosa joven que como consecuencia de haber perdido a sus padres fue enviada a trabajar en el castillo de Ieran Li, emperatriz del reino. Una vez allí ¿Qué pasará entre ella y el joven hijo de Ieran Shaoran? ¿Será Amor?
1. Sakura y su llegada al castillo Li

Primero debo aclarar que SCC NO ME PERTENECE, ni ninguno de sus personajes. Todo es gracias a CLAMP.  
Quizá en capítulos mas avanzados vayan apareciendo personajes inventados por mí que no hayan aparecido ni en el anime ni en el manga.  
Bueno gracias y disfruten el fic

Aclaraciones:

Narrador en tercera persona

"Pensamientos"

-Diálogos"

Cambios de escena

Allí sobre los verdes jardines de un hermoso castillo, se podía ver una hermosa silueta sentada  
sobre las brillantes flores moradas que florecían con la llegada de la primavera.  
Silueta que pertenecía a una hermosa joven de largos cabellos castaños, preciosos ojos  
verdosos y con esa cara como de porcelana, de unos 22 años. Vistiendo un bonito pero sencillo vestido  
azul como el cielo.

A pesar de verla allí disfrutando del aire libre, que era lo que mas amaba, salir de vez en cuando  
escapándose de las labores. A pesar de ser tan bella y de verle tan feliz, esta hermosa chica había tenido  
una pasado duro y no sabe de todas las cosas que le esperarán en el futuro.

Su nombre es Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto, hija de una pareja de artesanos que vivían a las afueras  
del reino. Desde pequeña tuvo que ayudar en la casa a su madre, quien estaba muy enferma de  
una extraña enfermedad que le quitaría la vida mas adelante. Su padre era quién se encargaba de  
vender todas aquellas cosas que entre Sakura y su madre hacían.

Todo iba bien hasta que su madre murió, además de sentir que el mundo se le venía abajo, tenía  
muchas preocupaciones ya que debía atender la casa, y ayudar a su padre. Todo se volvió mas gris  
cuando su padre que sabía que pronto iba a morir también, la envió con una amiga, quien no era  
ni menos que Ieran Li, emperatriz del reino.

Ieran mandó a sus hombres a recogerla, Sakura quién no estaba de acuerdo con dejar a su padre,  
comprendió que si su padre quería esto ella lo aceptaría. Luego de recorrer una gran distancia pudo  
ver ante sus ojos un hermoso castillo.

"que hermoso" - fue sin duda lo primero que pensó al verlo.

Sakura sabía muy bien que no iba a ese castillo a ser nadie importante, Ieran que conocía a sus padres  
por una vez que necesito de sus servicios, le dijo que podría darle cama y comida a Sakura, obviamente  
a cambio de que ayudara un poco con la limpieza, ya que algunas de las damas de limpieza se habían ido  
de castillo y necesitaba quien ayudase.

- Bienvenida Sakura - dijo la voz de una mujer . Mi nombre es Ieran Li

- Muchas gracias por todo - dijo ella haciendo una reverencia

- Lamento mucho lo de tus padres, Sakura. Se que debes de estar muy confundida con todo esto. Yo conocí a tu madre  
y se que le encanta, este donde este, saber que te cuidaré. - dijo Ieran mientras mostraba un sonrisa.

Sakura solo miraba a esa mujer. Era hermosa, y se veía tan buena persona

- Seguramente mi madre entonces estará feliz - fue lo que respondió Sakura

- Sígueme - dijo Ieran

Sakura caminó tras Ieran a través de la entrada del gran castillo, sólo podía ver a su alrededor, tan hermosa  
decoración, y muchas obras de arte.

Pasaron por un pasillo hasta que Ieran abrió una puerta al final de este, Sakura pudo ver un cuarto muy lindo con una  
hermosa cama, mesas de noche y bien decorado.

- Aquí dormirás - dijo Ieran. Pronto traerán tus cosas. Supongo que tu padre te habrá dicho que quiero que ayudes un poco aquí.

- Si - dijo Sakura. Lo se, y no es ningún problema ayudaré en lo que pueda, estoy muy agradecida.

- Pronto te diré lo que tengas que hacer, por ahora descansa si así lo deseas, fue un largo viaje - dijo Ieran y luego  
salió de la habitación.

Sakura después de terminar de observar la habitación salió hasta que consiguió la puerta al jardín, se sorprendió  
al ver tan hermosas flores, y unas grandes fuentes que habían allí. Lo primero que hizo fue sentarse en el  
pasto lleno de flores que había al pie de una árbol, ahí quedo prácticamente escondida

- Oye¿Quién eres tu? - dijo una voz varonil.


	2. ¿Ladrona? Primer Encuentro

Sakura después de terminar de observar la habitación salió hasta que consiguió la puerta al jardín, se sorprendió  
al ver tan hermosas flores, y unas grandes fuentes que habían allí. Lo primero que hizo fue sentarse en el  
pasto lleno de flores que había al pie de una árbol, ahí quedo prácticamente escondida.

- Oye¿Quién eres tu? - dijo una voz varonil.

Sakura se sobresalto y rápidamente se paró, lo que vio fue a un joven alto, de cabellos castaños, ojos marrones y  
con una silueta atlética que vestía un traje color verde.

- Yo... yo... - dijo asustada Sakura

- ¿Acaso vienes a robar algo, a jugar aquí¿Acaso no sabes en donde estás? - dijo el joven

- Yo... yo no vengo...a... se... - intento responder Sakura asustada ante las preguntas del joven.

- ¿Shaoran? - decía una voz

- Madre, aquí estoy - respondía el chico

- Oh si escuche tu voz - dijo Ieran. Oh Sakura estabas aquí, te he estado buscando

- Lo siento mucho - dijo apenada Sakura

- ¿Sakura? - preguntó el castaño. ¿La conoces madre?

- Claro, es la chica que te dije traería, te conté todo Shaoran - dijo su madre. Aunque seguro no me prestaste atención

- Lo siento madre he estado pensando en otras cosas ultimamente. Creo que entonces te debo una disculpa Sakura

- ¿Qué quieres decir hijo? - preguntó curiosa su madre

- Pues lo que pasa es que como no sabía quien era cuando la ví creí que era una de esas chicas que entran al castillo  
sin saber a quienes pertenece o que venía a robar - dijo el ambarino

- Oh Shaoran como pudiste pensar eso, no creo esta chica tenga cara de ladrona - dijo Ieran

- Lo que pasa - Interrumpió apenada Sakura. Es que estaba como escondida aquí en el árbol y seguro pudo pensar estaba  
escondiendome por algo. Igual acepto sus disculpas

Shaoran miró fijamente a la joven, Bueno ya que todo se aclaro y que ofrecí mis disculpas debo irme.  
El joven camino hacia la casa hasta que los ojos de Sakura e Ieran lo perdieron de vista

- Lamento lo que pudo haber pasado Sakura - dijo Ieran. Por favor acompañame te mostraré la cocina y a las chicas que  
igualmente trabajan aquí.

En la tarde, Sakura caminaba por el lujoso lugar cuando de repente chocó con alguién, lo primero que vió fue que  
había tropezado con una de las chicas que hacían la limpieza, y con el choque todas las ropas que llevaba la chica calleron al piso.

- Lo siento mucho - dijo Sakura mientras se agachaba para ayudar a la chica a recoger la ropa.

- No te preocupes, no iba viendo bien el camino - respondió la chica.

- Dejame ayudarte a llevar la ropa, es mucha - dijo Sakura. ¿A dónde la llevamos?

- A la habitación del joven Li

Así subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto del joven. Era un cuarto muy grande, bien decorado al igual que toda la  
casa y con una pequeña biblioteca.

- Sabes, No se tu nombre - dijo Sakura. ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Me llamo Tomoyo - dijo la joven. Tu eres Sakura ¿No?

- Sí así es - respondió la castaña. ¿Desde cuándo trabajas para esta familia?

- Desde hace ya algunos años, respondió Tomoyo. Prácticamente llegué como tu, estaba sola y pedí refugio, sin saber  
de la familia que se trataba, menos mal que la señora Ieran es muy agradable y me permitió estar aquí porque sino no  
se que habría sido de mi

Luego de doblar la ropa, las chicas bajaron a la cocina y ahí se quedaron toda la tarde, Sakura solo le hacía preguntas  
a Tomoyo que era muy agradable, con largos cabellos negros y ojos grises.

- Asi que esta familia es muy importante - dijo Sakura

- Así es - respondió Tomoyo. Sin duda es una de las familias mas importantes del reino, ya que gobiernan.  
Además de que es una familia de muchas generaciones. Y seguro estarán en el poder para siempre. el joven Li tiene  
que mantener ese legado y por eso aunque sólo tiene 25 años siempre está muy ocupado.

- ¿…l es el único hijo de Ieran? - preguntó Sakura

- No, tiene 3 hermanas - respondió. Pero cuando Ieran ya no siga gobernando, le tocará a él como único hijo varón de  
los Li y luego el debe procurar manterner el legado. Además su padre murió hace un tiempo por lo que Ieran seguro guerra  
coronarlo para estar segura que se tenga un próximo emperador.

Así Sakura conoció mas sobre Ieran, y los Li. Y así nació una gran amistad con Tomoyo, siempre hacián todo juntas  
y se ayudaban con las tareas. Aunque obviamente a Sakura que era tan dulce y carismática no se le hizo problema en  
caerle bien al resto de las chicas que allí trabajaban junto a ella.

Y quién sabría lo que el futuro le tendría preparado a la hermosa joven... muchísimas cosas estarían por pasarle, buenas  
como malas, pero seguro vencerá cualquier situación, lo mas seguro


End file.
